Meeting Nico
by AyyeItz'Kyla
Summary: Cheyenne meets Nico while she was lost and he takes her to CHB , and she finds out she's a blessed child but while Cheyenne and Nico become friends, they begin to like each other. Lol , first story . Kay gooo.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : The Boy in the Woods. **

_Only I would, _I thought as I walked through the green forest, kicking up leaves as I went. Yes, only I would get lost because I was tying my shoes up. The sun was setting and the woods was getting darker by the hour. In Forks, Washington...well, nighttime is a great time for rain. I sighed and sat on a rock, deciding to wait until someone found me. Someone had to come.  
"I wonder..." I mumbled, patting the pockets of my purple GAP jacket. "Yes!" I fished out my iPod. Now I had something to do. I love music, any kinds in fact. Except for scremo, boring opera, emo and metal rock. I scrolled through my songs and decided on the song 'Lost Then Found' by Leona Lewis. I sang along to the words. I loved singing, it was one of my favorite things to do. I got more into singing when I started to hang out with my cousins, who loved singing, especially Limbuk. "Why do we say things we can't take back? And why do we miss what we never had? Both of us fell to the ground, the love was so lost it couldn't be found, and whos going to take who's blame? I'm tired of crying at the sound of your name love in the ending, don't you wanna be lost then fooound? Lost then fooound? Lost then fooound..." I sang loudly. Well, might as well, there was noone around.

I was singing along to 'Somebody That I Used To Know' , when I heard something snap. I lowered my iPod's volume and looked behind me. I heard more snapping and this time, rustling of leaves or branches. I squinted into the darkness and made out a dark shape running towards my direction. I stood up ; maybe it was one of my family members or police. Why would they be running though?

When the person came out, I realized I was wrong. It was a boy, who looked 15, my age. His hair was bedhead, messy but it matched him perfectly. His skin was pale white and there was something about his dark eyes. It looked black but I knew there was no such thing as black eyes. He looked strong and built, like a surfer. Good, 'cause I didn't go for lanky guys. He was cute too and looked liked a paler version of Liam Payne, from One Direction. He stopped near me, leaning against a tree and panting. I stood there, staring at him. His eyes turned to me and we heard another rustling...and this wasn't a person. It wasn't even human. I screamed as I saw what it was.

It was a big scorpion, probably the size of truck. It's pincers snapped at us and it scuttled towards us, like a crab. The boys eyes flashed to the thing and back to me and without a word, he grabbed my wrist and we were running.

The forest was like a blur as we ran through the silent woods. We ran until our lungs were bursting and we heard nothing behind us. I plopped onto the forest ground, catching my breath. "I think we lost it." the boy said. His voice was deep, like any other cute teenage guy. It was one of those voices that were quiet and could give you the chills. Not scary chills but...I don't know..excited chills, I guess? "What was that?" I asked. "A scorpion, one of..." he trailed off. I let it drop. It was probably something he didn't want to say and I didn't want to be annoying and ask 'one of...?' . An ackward silence filled the air. "I'm Cheyenne. What's your name?" I said, trying to start a convo. "Nico Di Angelo." he replied. Nico...nice name. Nico reminded me of a Twilight vampire in a way. Pale, tall, nice voice, dark scary eyes and was handsome in a early century way. Like Edward Cullen. I wondered if he liked music like I did. "Cool." I nodded. I was going to ask something else but I heard that scuttling noise again. It was back. "Let's go." he said and stomped his foot down. And the ground actually opened up. It was...weird. What kid can open a ground? . Without a word, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down with him.

And we were falling.

**Mmk , review ? (: **


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to CHB

**~ Cheyenne has a soft voice, btw. She's always calm, very kind and she's cool about everything.**

**~ Oh yeah, I don't own. (:**

**Chapter 2 : Camp Half-Blood**

"Ow!" I yelped as we landed on the ground, hard. Pain shot up on the arm I had landed on. I sat up and rotated my wrist, making sure I was okay. "You okay?" Nico asked, standing up. From down here, he looked taller and older. "Yeah." I answered. Nico held out a hand and I grabbed it. I never noticed but his hand was dead cold. It was scary, he really was like a Twilight vampire. Anyway. "Where are we?" I asked. "Camp Half Blood." Nico stated. "Camp...Half-Blood?" I said, confused. "Yeah...it's for half bloods." he said. "And whats that?" I asked. "Kids who are half human and half greek god. We have greek god parents." Nico said. "Ooookay. That's...kinda..weird..." I said. "I know. But, Cheyenne?...I think you're one." Nico said. "What? How do you know?" I asked. "Well, you got into the camp boundaries. If you were wholly human, you wouldn't have passed in. But the weird thing is you don't smell like a half blood. You smell human." Nico said. "Ummm." was my response. "Come with me. Maybe Chiron can help." Nico said. "Who's Chiron?" I asked, starting to walk with Nico. Kids were outside, doing their own thing. It looked like any other summer camp. Kids were canoing in the lake, practicing archery, climbing rock walls, planting seeds or dusting outside of their cabins. All the cabins weren't wooden. They were made of a different material. All the cabins made a U formation around the central green ; my favorite was the one on the end. It was made of sea rock. I loved the ocean. I also liked the cabin with the flowers all over it. "Chiron? He's our camp leader, the boss you know? He's in charge of everything." Nico said. "Let me guess, he's a pegasus." I joked. "Close." Nico chuckled. I didn't he was joking.

We continued up the hill and I asked more questions about this place. He answered every single one. We joked around, too. I didn't understand how all this wasn't coming weird to me. Was it because I really was a half blood and this was coming as normal or what? "After you." Nico said and I could swear his eyes were more warmer now. I smiled and walked in the room. "Hello, Nico! It's nice to see you. And who is this?" a voice said. I turned around and was face to face with...not a pegasus but a centaur. Like all the stories I heard, he was half-human and half-horse. He had a beard and a kind, wise face. "This is Cheyenne..." Nico trailed off. "Ackley-Foy." I finished. "It's nice to meet you, Cheyenne. Are you two here for a particular reason?" he asked. "Um, yeah. See...when I was in Washington, I was chased by a scorpion. I'm not sure from where. But, she was in the woods and I wasn't thinking, I took her here but Chiron, she just walked into camp. I think she's a demigod too. But another thing is she doesn't smell like a half blood. She smells human, so...how..." Nico trailed off again. "Hmmm." Chiron said thoughtfully, appraising me. I felt self-concious again and I looked down at my navy Vans. "Cheyenne?" Chiron said. I looked up and met his brown eyes. "May I see your right hand?" he asked. I nodded and gave him my right limb. Chiron scanned and nodded. "Just as I expected. You're what we call, a blessed child." Chiron said. "What is that?" I asked. "A blessed child is blessed by every Greek God. Do you swim well?" Chiron said. "I guess." I said. "Well, that is a blessing from Poseidon. You get your blessings because you parents maybe did a favor that saved us all." Chiron said. "So...I'm a...half blood...right?" I asked. "Yes, you are." Chiron nodded. "Wow." I breathed. "So, is she staying here at camp? She has to train." Nico said. "Yes, she certainly can. Would you like to dear?" Chiron asked. "Sure. It looks fun." I said. "It is." Chiron said. Then I remembered something. "Wait, what about my parents?" I said. "Do not worry. They already know. When a blessed child steps foot here, him or hers parents are notified by a Iris message." Chiron said. This was like Harry Potter...Greek style. "Wait. Are you saying they know about this?" I asked. "Yes, they do." Chiron said. "Ookay, I'm staying then." I said. "Great! Now, since you seem to be friends with Angelo, you may stay in the Hades cabin with him." Chiron said. "Okay. Thank you." I said with a smile. "No problem, dear. Now, if you will excuse me...I must go try tap dancing. Silena has promised me lessons." Chiron said and stood up. I giggled as he left. "All right, come on." Nico said, chuckling and we left the Big House.


End file.
